


you can run away with me, anytime you want

by JPFB



Series: Number Five [9]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPFB/pseuds/JPFB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> Frank reaches up, moving his fingers over the singer’s jaw, tracing the jawline from ear to chin and back again. Gerard turns his head slightly so that Frank’s fingers move over his lips. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can run away with me, anytime you want

**Author's Note:**

> [edit 22.11.13 oh thank fuck it's over]
> 
> i've had a blast writing this series. it's been like therapy for me and i hope i got some awesome work out of it haha.
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> -okay so this is set about six months after the first two sections of this series. it's not a flashback (apart from italics as always)

As the doorbell rings for the second time, Frank groans and stumbles his way to the front door. “It’s too early to be dealing with this shit” he thinks miserably as he grabs his keys off the hook, turning the latch and pulling the door open. His jaw fucking FALLS OPEN as he sees who is standing on his front step, smiling slightly. “Can I come in?” Frank just nods, letting the other man push past him, stepping into his house. Frank shuts the door slowly, taking a moment to regain his composure before walking into the kitchen, offering his guest a cup of coffee. He makes the drinks the same way he always has done and carries them into the sitting room, handing one to his visitor before sitting down and staring at the floor.

The guest looks around, noticing that the room looks weirdly empty. He tells Frank as much. “Oh yeah, uh, Jamia left me”. The guest is shocked, his eyes wide as he asks Frank why. “She um, she got fed up of coming second” Frank makes brief eye contact with his visitor before looking away and talking about his LeATHERMØUTH show and how TOTALLY RAD it was. Soon, they’re both chatting away, arms flailing as they talk about things that excite them, acting as if the past couple of years hadn’t even happened.

The visitor moves closer on the sofa, leaning in towards Frank’s face. Just before their lips touch, Frank shuts his eyes. “Gerard” he whispers. He opens them to see Gerard licking his lips, eyeing Frank greedily. Frank leans forwards, gasping as their lips collide. Frank wants to stop, to move away; his mind keeps telling him that he’ll only end up hurt. But somehow, with Gerard’s hands clasping his face, he forgets to move. They sit kissing until Frank breaks away, gasping out “bedroom” before grabbing Gerard’s hand and dragging him from the sofa, down the hall and into his room. Frank’s shirt is already off by the time they reach the bed, his jeans being yanked off moments later. Gerard asks him if “this is okay?” and Frank, too turned on to care, just nods before pulling the older man onto him, kissing him once more.

*******  
“Gee I can't do this anymore” 

Frank and Gerard are lying on Frank’s bed, the covers messed up, wrapped around their lower halves. Gerard grabs a pack of cigarettes off the bedside cupboard and lights two. He hands one to Frank and waits for the younger man to talk again.

“I just can't do this. I don't know how to lie in bed with you and then act totally normally when you leave. I just – it kills me Gee” 

Gerard rolls onto his side and pushes Frank’s hair back from his face. The movement triggers a memory in Frank’s mind.

**  
 _It’s 10.30am and MCR, and their van, are travelling down the highway, driving to Florida to play their next show. The previous night had been a motel night and because of that, the van doesn’t smell quite so funky – mainly due to Gerard having actually WASHED for the first time in a couple of months. Frank is making the most of the rare moment of Gerard being clean to snuggle up to his best friend, wriggling until Gerard extends an arm around Frank’s shoulder. The van floor is covered in merchandise so Frank has his legs pulled back, curling up to Gerard’s. Ray and Otter are up front, Ray playing with the shitty little stereo as Otter drives, tapping the steering wheel along to the beat. Brian is smoking, staring out of the window; Mikey is sitting alongside him in the middle seat, a “tap, tap” filling the air as his fingers fly across the keyboard of his mobile phone._

_Gerard picks at holes in Frank’s jeans, pulling out loose threads and twisting them round his fingers. Frank shifts slightly, resting his head on Gerard’s shoulder as he stares up at his best friend. Gerard smiles shyly, his hands still on the younger man’s knees. Frank reaches up, moving his fingers over the singer’s jaw, tracing the jawline from ear to chin and back again. Gerard turns his head slightly so that Frank’s fingers move over his lips. He opens his mouth, sucking gently on Frank’s fingers whilst still tugging out loose threads from his jeans. Frank’s dick twitches, his breath hitching as the older man continues to suck on his fingers. Gerard sucks particularly hard, just the once, causing Frank’s whole body to twitch and for him to moan way too loudly. The two men freeze as the other members of their band, and their manager, turn around to stare at them._

_Gerard still has fingers in his mouth and Frank is obviously hard in his ripped jeans. Ray laughs, Brian rolls his eyes and Mikey looks like he’s about to be sick. He glares at his brother and Frank before turning back round and slamming his earphones in._

_After everyone has turned around, Gerard resumes sucking on Frank’s fingers. Frank raises an eyebrow, causing Gerard to smirk and suck harder. As Frank squirms in his seat, biting his tongue to contain moans, Gerard just laughs._

**  
Frank tries to move away but freezes when he feels Gerard’s hands playing with long, tangled strands of hair. Frank closes his eyes momentarily and when he opens them, they shine with tears. He whispers Gerard’s name, almost pleading, begging him to stop his torture.

Gerard lies back down, blowing smoke into the air. “I’ve been thinking, Frank.” The smaller man looks at Gerard, eyes still wet with tears threatening to spill over. “I love Lindsey”. When Frank’s face falls, Gerard touches his cheek, smiling sadly before continuing. “I do love her, I know that. But Frank. I've spent my entire relationship with her, either in bed with you or thinking about being in bed with you”. Frank’s eyes grow wide. “So I do love her. But I think that maybe -- maybe I love you more” . Frank is completely still, staring at the older man. Gerard leans forward and grabs Frank’s smouldering cigarette, stubbing it out before it causes any damage. He grins, earning a smile in return. Gerard kisses Frank on the lips gently before lying back down and smoking again. 

The tears finally break free, staining a path down Frank’s cheeks. His inked hand shakes as he links his fingers with Gerard’s. With a trembling voice, Frank finally speaks the line he has held inside for too long.

“I love you too, Gee” 

-end-


End file.
